The present invention relates to battery-operated lights and more particularly to rechargeable battery-operated lights for use in automobiles and having a solar panel for recharging the battery.
There are a number of general types of utility lighting which have been used for automotive application. One type is a light, such as a flashlight, energized by primary batteries and is disadvantageous because the primary batteries must be periodically replaced. The replacement of the battery may be particularly annoying to an end user when the light is needed for night time repairs and the batteries are already or become discharged during use.
A second type of prior art light is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,831 which is poWered by a rechargeable battery. Such a light has the disadvantage that the battery must be periodically recharged by connection to a charger and power source or to a power source if the charger is built into the light as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,831. The patent does not disclose charger power source for the light. However, such lights are typically recharged by connection of a built in or external charger to a power source external to the automobile or to the automobile battery circuit. As will be apparent, removal of the light from the automobile for recharging is inconvenient. Also, recharging of the light through connection of the charger to the automobile battery circuit is a hindrance to the commercial acceptance of such lights because consumers lack the technical expertise to connect the charger to the battery circuit.
The light disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,831 is located behind an automobile rear view mirror with a recess in the case straddling the support post of the mirror and is secured to the mirror by a pair of spring biased clips. The light may be removed from the mirror for usage as a utility light, for example, for repairs. However, this light suffers from the disadvantages that the light is not readily removable from the mirror, would restrict adjustment of the rear view mirror, and would probably result in misadjustment of the mirror each time the light is removed for usage.
Another known type of automobile utility light is energized directly by a cord connected between the light and the automotive battery circuit. The connection to the battery circuit is normally made by insertion of a plug in the automobile cigarette light. This type of light has the disadvantage of requiring a cord for use.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages associated with the prior art automotive lights by providing a solar powered rechargeable battery-operated light supported in an optimum and convenient location in the automobile. Additionally, a light in accordance with this invention requires no connection to the automobile battery circuit, is cordless in use, and requires no maintenance to provide a light which is normally fully charged when use is desired.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment or may be learned by practice of the invention.